swordgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список заклинаний Crux
{| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="width: 600px;" ! scope="col"|Имя ! scope="col"|Размер ! scope="col"|Очки ! scope="col"|Эффект ! scope="col"|Эпизод |- |Saint's Blessing |3 |1 | Союзные последователи с "Knight" в имени получают 3 к выносливости. Если на вашем поле есть карта с "Luthica" в имени, то те же карты получают дополнительно 3 к атаке. |0 |- |Close Encounter |3 |1 | Два случайных союзных Crux последователя получают по 2 к силе атаки и выносливости. |0 |- |Entry Denied |2 |1 | Первый союзный последователь и последователь противника с наибольшим размером пропускают ход. |0 |- |Healing Magic |1 |1 | Ваш персонаж получает жизненные очки, равные количеству карт в вашей руке.  |0 |- |Sky Surprise |2 |1 | Первая союзная карта пропускает ход и отправляется на поле противника. У вражеского персонажа понижаются жизненные очки на половину размера отправленной карты (округление к большему) и размер отправленной карты становится =1. |0 |- |Meadow Leisure |2 |3 | У случайного союзного последователя увеличивается сила атаки на число ваших карт минус 1 и выносливость на число ваших карт плюс 1. |1 |- |Knight's Letter |2 |13 | Если на вашем поле и поле врага одинаковое количество карт, то две вражеские карты отправляются вниз колоды врага. |1 |- |Shield Break |2 |1 | У вражеского последователя с наибольшой защитой, которая выше 0, снижается защита на его удвоенную защиту. |1 |- |Sentry's Testimony |3 |1 | Случайный союзный последователь получает к силе атаки/выносливости на число последователей на кладбище с "Knight" в имени и после этого все карты с вашего кладбища убираются из игры. |1 |- |Pacifism |2 |50 | Все союзные последователи пропускают ход. У всех союзных Crux последователей уменьшается размер на 1. |1 |- |No Turning Back |2 |3 | Если у вас есть хоть 1 последователь и у вражеского поля размер нечетный, то случайный вражеский последователь уничтожается. Если размер вражеского поля четный, то случайный союзный последователь отправляется на кладбище. |2 |- |Sense of Belonging |4 |1 |A random enemy Follower is deactivated if it does not belong to the same faction as the enemy Character. The deactivated Follower is then sent to your first empty Slot.  |2 |- |Study of Miracles |2 |1 |Allied Followers with "Seeker" in the name get ATK +2/STA +1.  |2 |- |Proof of Miracles |1 |1 |Your Character gets LIFE decreased by half of the number of cards in your Hand (rounding down). If this happens, a random allied Crux Follower gets ATK/STA increased by the number of cards in your Hand.  |2 |- |Quick Service |2 |3 |All allied Followers are sent to the Grave. A Crux Follower in your Hand with a SIZE of up to the number of sent cards +3 is sent to Slot 4. Next, the Follower's ATK/STA are increased by half of the number of Crux cards in your Grave (rounding up).  |2 |- |Mother Demon Rumor |2 |13 |If the total SIZE of enemy cards in Slot 1 and 2 is at least 6, the enemy card in Slot 2 is destroyed.  |2 |- |Luthica's Ward |2 |50 |Up to three Crux cards in your Grave are removed from the game. If this happens, two random allied Crux Followers get ATK/STA increased by 2 plus the number of removed cards.  |2 |- |Chrono Clock |2 |1 |A random allied Crux Follower gets SIZE -1-3 and ATK +1-3. (Randomly)  |3 |- |Power Control |3 |1 |If there are any allied Crux Followers with "Seeker" in the name and any allied Crux Followers without "Seeker" in the name, two random allied Crux Followers get ATK+3/STA+3.  |3 |- |Undercover Work |2 |1 |If there are at least six Crux cards in your Grave, a random allied Follower gets STA +6 |3 |- |Conversion |3 |3 |A random enemy Follower with a SIZE less than the first allied Follower's SIZE is deactivated and sent to the first empty Slot in your Field. That Follower gets this skill: "At the start of the turn, this card is sent to the first empty Slot in the enemy Field, and then this skill is removed."  |3 |- |Recluse |3 |3 |If there is only one allied Follower, that Follower gets ATK =0/DEF =0, and then two enemy Followers get ATK decreased by half (rounding down) of the ATK/DEF reduction.  |3 |- |Arrest |3 |13 |All cards in your Hand are sent to the bottom of your Deck. If at least two cards were sent, a random enemy Follower with a SIZE of at least 4 is sent to the bottom of the enemy Deck.  |3 |- |Crux Command |2 |50 |One of the following effects is applied depending on the number of cards in your Deck: ● At least 10: Two random allied Followers get DEF +2/STA +1. ● 9 or less: Two random allied Followers get SIZE +1/ATK +6/STA +6.  |3 |- |Education Results |2 |1 |The first Crux card in your Hand is sent to your Grave. If this happens, a random allied Crux Follower gets ATK +4/STA +4.  |EX1 |- |Brilliant Brain |2 |7 |If you have a Crux Character, a random enemy Spell is sent to the bottom of the enemy Deck. If this happens, the first Follower in your Hand gets ATK/STA increased by the sent card's SIZE.  |EX1 |- |Vivid World of Kana |2 |13 |If either or both of the first two cards in your Deck belong to your Character's faction, the cards that belong to your Character's faction are sent to the first empty Slots in your Field. The cards that do not are sent to the Grave. The cards sent to your Field get SIZE changed to equal this card's SIZE, and then this card is removed from the game.  |EX1 |- |Fast Forward |2 |1 |All Crux Followers in your Hand are sent to the Grave. If this happens, the last allied Follower gets ATK/STA increased by twice the number of sent cards.  |4 |- |Cross Cut |2 |1 |The last two Crux cards in your Hand are sent to the bottom of your Deck. If this happens, two random enemy Followers are deactivated. If there are any allied cards with "Knight" or "Blue Cross" in the name, those enemy Followers also get STA -2.  |4 |- |Planned Misfortune |2 |1 |Allied Followers with a SIZE equal to or greater than the SIZE of the enemy Follower with the lowest SIZE get ATK +1/DEF +1/STA +1.  |4 |- |Azure Cross Meeting |2 |3 |Two random enemy non-Crux Followers get ATK -2/STA -2. If there are three or fewer cards in your Hand, the top cards in your Deck are sent to your Hand until there are four cards in your Hand.  |4 |- |Escape |4 |3 |If there are any allied Followers, all cards in your Hand are sent to the top of your Deck. If this happens, your Character gets LIFE increased by 1.5 times the number of sent cards (rounding up).  |4 |- |False Delivery |2 |13 |Cards in both Hands that do not belong to the corresponding Character's faction are sent to the Grave.  |4 |- |Comeback |3 |50 |If you have a Crux Character, cards in your Hand are sent to empty Slots in your Field in sequential order until your Field is full or your Hand runs out of cards. If this happens, those cards get SIZE = 2-3 (at random).  |4 |}